


[Podfic] On The Dangers Of Semi-Skimmed

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Domestic, English Accent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post S4, Semi-Skimmed Milk, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: “I don't mind,” John blurts. Sherlock looks at him. “If you were to come up to my room for - anything.”





	[Podfic] On The Dangers Of Semi-Skimmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveanddeathandartandtaxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Dangers Of Semi-Skimmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911270) by [loveanddeathandartandtaxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes). 

> Glorious, gorgeous Johnlock!  
Many thanks to loveanddeathandartandtaxes for permission to pod this porny delight!
> 
> Music: Lightly Sprung by Paul Mottram


End file.
